goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Toy Story 2
Name: Toy Story 2 Directed by: John Lasseter Co-Directed by: Ash Brannon Lee Unkrich Screenplay by: Doug Chamberlin Rita Hsiao Andrew Stanton Chris Webb Original Story by: Ash Brannon Pete Docter John Lasseter Andrew Stanton Produced by: Karen Robert Jackson Helene Plotkin Executive Producer: Sarah McArthur Music by: Randy Newman Cinematography by: Sharon Calahan Film Editing by: Edie Bleiman David Ian Salter Lee Unkrich Production Design by: William Cone Jim Pearson Studio: Pixar Animation Studios Distributor: Walt Disney Pictures Airdate: November 24, 1999 (Thanksgiving) Length: 92 minutes Budget: $90 million Box Office: $485 million Pixar Movie Number: 372 Toy Story 2 is a 1999 American computer-animated comedy adventure film produced and created by Pixar Animation Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures, directed by John Lasseter and co-directed by Lee Unkrich and Ash Brannon. It is the sequel to the 1995 film Toy Story. In the film, Woody is stolen by a toy collector Al McWhiggin from Al's Toy Barn, prompting Buzz Lightyear and his friends to vow to rescue him, but Woody is then tempted by the idea of immortality in a museum. Many of the original characters and voices from Toy Story return for this sequel, and several new characters—including Jessie (voiced by Joan Cusack), Barbie (voiced by Jodi Benson), Stinky Pete (voiced by Kelsey Grammer) and Mrs. Potato Head (voiced by Estelle Harris)—are introduced. Disney initially envisioned the film as a direct-to-video sequel. Toy Story 2 began production in a building separated from Pixar, on a small scale, as most of the main Pixar staff were busy working on A Bug's Life (1998). When story reels proved promising, Disney upgraded the film to theatrical release, but Pixar was unhappy with the film's quality. Lasseter and the story team redeveloped the entire plot in one weekend. Although most Pixar features take years to develop, the established release date could not be moved and the production schedule for Toy Story 2 was compressed into nine months. Despite production struggles, Toy Story 2 opened in November 1999 to wildly successful box office numbers, eventually grossing over $485 million, and received universal acclaim from critics. Toy Story 2 has been considered by critics to be one of the few sequels to outshine the original, and it continues to be featured frequently on lists of the greatest animated films ever made. The film has seen multiple home media releases and a theatrical 3-D re-release in 2009. Ten years after its initial release, Toy Story 3 is released in 2010, which was also critically and commercially successful. Plot Woody prepares to go to cowboy camp with Andy, but Andy nearly rips Woody's right arm off. Andy decides to leave Woody behind, and Andy's mother puts Woody on a shelf. The next day, Woody discovers Wheezy, a penguin squeaky toy, has been shelved for months due to a broken squeaker. When Andy's mother puts Wheezy in a yard sale, Woody rescues him, only to be stolen by a greedy toy collector, who takes him to his apartment. Buzz Lightyear and all of Andy's other toys identify the thief from a commercial as Al McWhiggin, the owner of a toy store called Al's Toy Barn. Buzz, Hamm, Mr. Potato Head, Slinky Dog, and Rex all set out to rescue Woody. At Al's apartment, Woody learns that he is a valuable collectable based on a 1950s TV show called Woody's Roundup and is set to be sold to a toy museum in Tokyo, Japan. While the other toys from the show—Jessie, Woody's horse Bullseye, and Stinky Pete—are excited about going, Woody wants to return home because he is still one of Andy's toys. Jessie is upset because the museum is only interested in the collection if Woody is in it since they will return to storage if he is absent from the collection. When his arm is torn off accidentally, Woody attempts to retrieve it and escape but is foiled by someone mysteriously turning on Al's television set. The next morning, a cleaner repairs his arm and Woody learns that Jessie was once the beloved toy of a child named Emily, who eventually outgrew her and gave her away. Stinky Pete warns him that the same fate awaits him when Andy grows up, whereas he will last forever in the museum. This convinces Woody to stay, now believing that all toys eventually get discarded by their owners. Meanwhile, Buzz and the other toys eventually reach Al's Toy Barn. While searching for Woody, Buzz is imprisoned into a cardboard box by another Buzz Lightyear action figure with a utility belt, who thinks he is a real space ranger, like the original Buzz from the first film. The new Buzz joins the other toys, who mistake him as their Buzz. After discovering Al's plan, they arrive at his apartment while Buzz escapes and pursues them, accidentally freeing an Emperor Zurg toy, who immediately goes after him, intent on destroying him. After the toys find Woody, Buzz rejoins them and proves that he is Andy's Buzz, but Woody refuses to go home. Buzz reminds Woody of a toy's "true purpose" and warns him that in the museum, he will only be able to watch children from behind glass and never be played with again. After seeing a boy play with him on the TV, Woody changes his mind and asks the Roundup toys to come with him, but Stinky Pete prevents their escape. Having foiled Woody's escape the previous night, Stinky Pete reveals that he wants to go to Japan because he was never sold to children, allowing Al to take the Roundup toys with him. Buzz and the gang follow Al, but are caught by Zurg, who battles the new Buzz until Rex knocks him down Al's apartment. The new Buzz then chooses to remain behind with an injured Zurg. Accompanied by three toy Aliens, Andy's toys steal a Pizza Planet delivery truck and follow Al to an airport, where they enter the baggage handling system and free Woody. Stinky Pete rips Woody's arm again while preventing his escape, but is stuffed into a little girl's Barbie backpack by Andy's toys to teach him a lesson of what it is like to be played with. They free Bullseye, only for Jessie to end up on the plane bound for Japan. Assisted by Buzz and Bullseye, Woody frees Jessie and the toys find their way home. When Andy returns from camp, he accepts Jessie, Bullseye, and the Aliens as his new toys, thinking his mother bought them, and repairs Woody's torn arm. Meanwhile, Al's business has suffered due to his failure to sell the Roundup toys. Woody tells Buzz that he is not worried about Andy discarding him because, when he does, they will still have each other for company. Wheezy's squeaker has been fixed and he performs a Frank Sinatra-style version of "You've Got a Friend in Me". Voice Cast • Tom Hanks as Sheriff Woody • Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear • Joan Cusack as Jessie (Mary Kay Bergman as Jessie's yodeling voice) • Kelsey Grammer as Stinky Pete • Don Rickles as Mr. Potato Head • Jim Varney as Slinky Dog • Wallace Shawn as Rex • John Ratzenberger as Hamm • Annie Potts as Bo Peep • Estelle Harris as Mrs. Potato Head • Wayne Knight as Al McWhiggin • John Morris as Andy • Laurie Metcalf as Andy's Mom • R. Lee Ermey as Sarge • Jodi Benson as Barbie • Jonathan Harris as Geri the Cleaner • Joe Ranft as Wheezy and Heimlich (Robert Goulet as Wheezy's singing voice) • Jeff Pidgeon as Squeeze Toy Aliens • Andrew Stanton as Zurg Other Languages * Toy Story 2 (Other Languages) Media Release *''Toy Story 2'' is released on Disney DVD and VHS October 17, 2000. *The Special Edition 2 Disc DVD is released December 26, 2005. Aspect Ratios 1.85:1/1.33:1 (Widescreen and Fullscreen / Full Open Matte) DVD Main Menu *Play Movie *Scene Index *Bonus Features **Deleted Scenes **Outtakes **Behind the Scenes **Commentary with John Lasseter and Lee Unkrich *Audio and Setup **English **French **Spanish (Latin America) Previews 2000 Introduction *Disney's California Adventure Park TV Commercial (Opening February 2001) *The Emperor's New Groove Trailer (In Theaters December 15th) *Fantasia 2000 Trailer (On Video and Disney DVD November 14th) *Dinosaur Trailer (On Video and Disney DVD January 2001) *Monsters, Inc. Teaser Trailer (In Theaters November 2001) Ending *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins Trailer (On Video and Disney DVD) 2005 *Cars Trailer (In Theaters June 9th, 2006) *Chicken Little Trailer (On Disney DVD March 21st, 2006) *Lady And The Tramp: Platinum Edition Trailer (On Disney DVD February 28th, 2006) Language Dubs *Language Dubs Credits *Credits Quotes *Quotes Outtakes * Outtakes Category:1999 Films Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:List of Pixar movies Category:Theatrical films Category:Pixar Movies in 1990s